Part 1 The Chance Meeting
by CroRumery
Summary: a BraCro Fiction a WIP
1. New Life, New Town

**Part 1 : The Chance Meeting**

_by : Robert Rumery_

Cro Bukar a 16-year-old Saiyajin is cuddled up in his bed. He's got some white sheets over his apparent naked Saiyajin body. He's curled up in a cute cuddling position he's got a Digital Alarm clock on a stand beside of his bed it's black with red digital numbers. The time on the clock flashed 5:25 a.m. it was becoming early morning in West City. Cro was enrolled in courses at Orange City High School it was still quite dark outside the sky was still filled with stars which twinkled wonderfully in the early morning sky.

He tossed in his sleep as he dreamed in the early morning. His body positions moved his eyes were tightly clutched closed. He moved his head on the pillows from side to side angrily like he was trying to run or evade from something or someone. His nights were usually restless because of something's that happened in his past and on the planet that he was born on. The Saiyajin race on his planet had been whipped out by an evil Sadistic warlord that wanted to kill all the Saiyajins in the universe.

This War Lord used to work for The Ice-Jin Frieza or was directly related to him. Cro didn't know as he tossed in his sleep. The memories of his home world haunted him in his life and even in his dream. His dreamscape was very dark and very evil. As a child he wasn't very good with his Saiyajin powers he was one of those reluctant Saiyajins he just wished that he could of been normal and not this freak that got teased. He knew the history of his race.

They were a warrior race. He wasn't resistant against his birth race. He just wished that his powers would stay subdued while he was in school. Because it's really bad when you get mad at someone and KI Blast them and they almost die and you get expelled from school. Maybe at this new school, in this new town that it'd be different.

The days on earth seemed to flow directly than the days in space had. A Day on earth seems to drag on forever but a day in Space seems to pass by so quickly. Cro moved some more in his sleep. His alarm clock now blinked 5:45. Cro had to be up at 6 :00 A.M. to get ready for his first day at The Orange Star High School. Even while he was asleep he dreaded this first day.

The window blew against Cro's bedroom window and it moved it some. But just a little bit so it made a fair amount of noise and the tree branches outside of Cro's window scrapped against Cro's window, which made it sound like someone was trying to break in through the window. Cro continued to sleep through it and replied to rattling and scraping window with a snore.

Cro slowly awakened after the window stop shaking and the trees stopped scratching it. Cro sat up and placed his white sheet around his bare ass and he yawned as he walked over to his closet and picked out some clothes to wear and put them on his bed. He went through his bureau drawers to find a pair of boxer shorts to put on. He slipped the boxer shorts over his bottom and let the white sheet drop. He walked over to his bed and pulled a pair of black jeans on and a black t-shirt with a pocket on the front right breast.

"Good morning,Cro." He muttered to himself as he walked over to the door and found his black leather boots and put them on. And he pushed the door open slowly and walked out of his room and into a darkened hallway. He ran his hand a crossed the edge of the side of the hallway until he found a light switch. He flipped it and the hallway light came on. He turned right and walked into the bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror and rubbed his eyes with both of his hands. As he opened the mirror medicine cabinet and took two Advil for his headache and he than found a red handled brush to brush his short hair with. He whistled as he brushed his hair. He was hoping he wouldn't wake up his adopted parents but he usually does. He than looked at himself in the mirror again and he smiled at himself. He looked very good this morning except for his depressive all black look. He was going for individualism!

He walked over to the toilet and unzipped his jeans and took his penis out and he stood above the toilet and he took a piss. And a sigh of relief came out of Cro as he urinated into the toilet he pulled his penis back in and he than zipped up his jeans and reached over to the silver handle of the flush and flushed the toilet. You could hear the toilet flush loudly. He walked back over to the sink and turned on the water and washed his hands with soap and water.

He than reached for a towel to dry off his hand. It was hanging up behind of him on a towel ring. He dryed his hands with the towel and than hung it back up on the towel ring and walked over to the door and he finds the light switch and switches off the lights to the bathroom and he than pushes the door open and walks out of the bathroom and he reaches the end of the hallway and shuts off the light to the hallway and he walks into the living room and turns on the lights in there.

It was a very quiet morning. It was nearly 6:25 a.m. by this team there's usually two or three people up. Cro was lucky this morning because no one was up and he could enjoy the quiet place for once. He spotted his backpack on the sofa. It was a black backpack with the words 'Cro' in red lettering stitched onto the back of it. He smiled and shook his head from side-to-side with a small grin.

He picked it up and opened it up to see if he had all his supplies inside of it. He had a notebook, a pouch of pencils, pens and other assorted writing utilities. He nodded in agreement everything was there. He took the backpack and slung it over his left shoulder and walked out into the kitchen and opened the fridge and took out a cola and a turkey sandwich that he had made last night before he went to bed.

He walked over to the table and sat down with his soda and his sandwich. The clock on the table top read 6:50 a.m. he had 10 minutes to get to the school. It was no problem he lived near the school so he could walk there if he really needed to. He took two bites of his sandwich and it was gone. He took two drinks of his soda and it was half-gone. He got up out of his chair and pushed it in and walked over to the fridge and put the soda in it. He walked over to the light switch for the kitchen and flipped the switch and the light went out.

He shut off the light in the living room as he walked over to the door. He opened the door and walked through it and stepped outside and shut it behind of him. It was daylight outside. He sniffed the air and the cold air entered his nostrils as he walked down the steps. And he walked over to the sidewalk and jumped up onto it and he began walking on it. It was early, he didn't like being up this early but he had to go to school. He thinks Saiyajins shouldn't have to got school because they save the universe.

" I bet Kakarotto never had to go to school." Cro mutterd to himself as he continued to walk on the sidewalk. He walked up a large hill and into the larger part of town in West City. He walked past a few stores and some of the girls of the town. He waved at them and they giggled. He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head as he continued on his way to school.

The walking seemed to get longer and longer. After a few minutes he finally got the school. there were tons of cars parked in the parking lot and alot of kids walking up the hill to the school. Buses were driving past him and some of the kids on the bus were waving at him and he waved back as he continued to walk up the driveway to the school. He made it up the hill to The Orange Star High School.

He walks over to the entrance doors to the High School and he pushed on open and he than walked into the school. He could feel the prescence of other Saiyajin some of them were strong and others were low levelers. He smirks and rolled his shoulders into shrug as he walked down a long hallway and than took a few steps up into another hallway.

He knew he had to goto the office to get his schedule for the year. He found a door that was labeled 'The Office' he pushed the door open slowly and peeked his head in and there were a few kids in there sitting in the lobby. Some of the kids that were sitting there they looked like really bad kids.

Bulla Briefs opened her blue colored locker and takes out her biology books. And as soon as she closes it. The arm of her boyfriend, Goten is around her waist and he's kissing her neck playfully. She gives off a small but cute giggle as he does that but than they both feel an eerie stare coming from behind of them. And they both ignore it as Goten continues to kiss her neck softly and bring her in closer to him.

"Ahem!" A male voice said that was standing behind of them. Goten lifted his lips from Bulla's neck and looked behind of him and it was Trunks. Bulla's older brother. Trunk's blue hair dangled infront of his face as he crossed his arm looking at Bulla and Goten and he's also tapping his foot at them also.

"You two will never learn will you?" Trunks asked in a semi-critizing voice. They had been at it again. In public he didn't realy approve of this relationship. But there wasn't anything anyone could really do about it. Bulla had Bulma wrapped around her fingers. And Bulma had Vegeta wrapped around hers so Bulla got what she wanted when she wanted.

"Your just mad because your last girlfriend broke up with you. And that me and GOTEN have been dating for 6 months." Bulla said as Goten put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his side. Trunks looks at Goten and shakes his head at him.

"Whatever you say little sister." Trunks said as he began to walk down the hallway. He knew it was getting late and there classes were gonna start soon. And all three of them had the same classes all morning. The only classes they didn't have togethere were in the afternoon. Trunks shook his head as he walked down to the biology room and pushed the door open and took a seat in the back.

He set down in his seat and took out his biology book and set it on his desk. He took out his CD player and jammed for a few minutes as the first bell rang. They had 15 minutes to get to class after the first bell rang. The teacher was behind of her desk grading papers from the previous week's class.

Bulla and Goten were still hanging out at there locker. They shared one. Bulla smiled at Goten as she put her lavender colored hair back into a pony tail. She had a blue scrunchy around her right wrist and than she pulled her ponytail through her blue scrunchy which rolled off of her wrist.

Goten had his backpack slung over his shoulder and he put his right in hand in Bulla's right hand and she smiled at him. As she held her books to her chest and than they walked down the hallway down to the biology room. Goten gentley pushed the door open and let Bulla in first and she sat in the back with her brother. She gave him a 'hello' smile before she sat down. Goten took a seat between Bulla and Trunks.

Trunks looked at Goten and sneered they had been bestfriends from birth. It was kind of funny because there mothers were bestfriends but there fathers hated each others guts. Trunks still thought Goten was his bestfriend he just didn't like the thought of Goten dating Bulla. He didn't want to have to pick between his sister and his bestfriend. Family was always important for Trunks so if he had to choose he'd probably to choose his sister over Goten.


	2. Meeting Bra

Cro slowly walked up to the office's desk and there was a nice old lady sitting there typing away and listenting to her music as Cro approached the desk. The lady lifted her head to look at Cro and there was a hint of a smile on her face. Cro had never beein an office like this. There were plaques on the walls and plants all around her desk. She had a cactus on her desk and it was very spiney and prickley.

"So you must be the new student." The lady said as she went through her papers on her desk. She put on her glasses, which had been hanging, around her neck and Cro nodded knowingly.

"That'd be me." He said as he put his hands into his pant's pockets and started to look around the room nervously. The kids that were sitting in the office's Lobby were now gone. They probably got dismissed for something or were just in here getting there schedules like Cro was.

After a few minutes of shuffling around in her papers. The lady found Cro's schedule and the lady handed it to him and he nodded in a 'thank you' gesture. He held the piece of white paper in his hand and the text on the schedule was marked in blue ink. It also had his locker-number and his combination. He felt he was already late so he just looked down at his schedule and saw that he had biology first. He's back pack still slung over his right shoulder he walked out of the office and into the hallway.

The Biology Lab and Classroom was at the end of the hallway and he only had 10 minutes to get down there. It seemed so far away from the office. But Cro knew he would make it in time. He always made it in time. He walked down the long hallway most of the classes were in session or in the process of being in session. Cro walked down to the end of the hallway and found Room 101 - The Biology Room. Cro gentley turned the handle and pushed the door open and as he walked in he saw 10-15 students sitting down at there desks.

Cro scanned the room for a place to sit. The room was pretty full. The room was small so 15 people looked like it was packed. He scanned the front of the room there was no place to sit there so he scanned the back of the room and he found a chair and desk by a few other students one of them looking quite like Kakarotto. He shook his head and walked over to the desk and sat down on the chair. He put his backpack on the desk and unzipped it and took out his biology book and than put his backpack under the desk by his feet.

The bell rang and a few more students scamperd into the class room and took their seats. The teacher got up and walked over to the opened door and she closed it. She had a clipboard in her hand and on it was her lesson plans and her attendance she walked back over to her desk which was in the back of the room and shat down at it and went down the list of the students that were supposed to be there.

It was the first day of the new school year and it was going to be a long one. A Year filled with excitement, supsense and the drama that went along with the high school years. The Teacher called out everyone's name and they answerd back with a 'yeah I'm here' or a raisend hand in the air. The Teacher smiled as she put a checkmark beside everyone's name. She did that to make sure every student was attended for .

This day was going to be a very long one. Cro could feel it in his Saiyajin body. And part of his body were screaming 'cro go back to sleep' it was nerve-racking enough being in a new school where he knew no one. And it become more nerve-racking because he was in Biology a subject he wasn't really good at.

The Teacher got up from her desk and pushed her chair in and walked up an aisle to the front of the class and began speaking about her and her many years in teaching. She was basically re-introducing herself to some of her hold students and to some of her newer students. She told her students to get out there books and she started the lesson with them. On the first day they talked about the microorganisms of species and stuff that tied into that.

She talked for most of the class. Some kids raised their hands to ask questions, be dismissed and goto the potty. Cro sat their watching the teacher and he tried to not get bored but he'd been up since around 5 or 6. So it was kind of hard for him to concrete at this particular time. And he had been getting uneasy glances from Goten and Trunks for the whole class. He ignored them; he had no idea who they were. Except that Goten looked like Kakarott and Trunks looked a little bit like Vegeta.

The Dismisl bell rang and Goten and Trunks got up and Trunks walked over to the door and waited for Goten. Goten walked over to Bra and sat beside of her as she packed up all of her materials into her backpack. Goten smiled at her warmly. He was sad because they didn't have the next class together Goten and Trunks had a Computer Lab next and than after Computer Lab (3/4 period) they'd have lunch. That's when Bra and Goten would be together again.

" I guess I'll see you at lunch." Goten smiled

" I guess you will." Bra smiled back as Goten softly kissed her on the lips for a minute. Trunk he looks at them from the door and shakes his head and turns his head away. Goten stops kissing her and she gives him a big head as he walks away. Trunks and Goten walk away do the hall to the Computer Lab.

Cro got up from his desk and pushed his chair and walked past Bra and walked over to the door and walked into the hallway and began to walk down the hallway. He had music in the next period. Cro had walked to his locker and opened it as Bra walked to her locker. Cro's locker and Bra's locker were right beside each other. Cro put his biology book and notebook into the locker-room.

Cro heard a thud as Bra yanked on her handle the locker door flew open and hit Bra on the head. Cro shut his locker quickly and than knelt down to Bra to help her up. She looked up at him and his head was a bit fuzzy. Her locker hit her head pretty hard. Bra lay in Cro's arms for a minute than he helped her right back to her feet.

"T-t-hanks." Bra said softly.

"You okay?" Cro asked Bra.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just my locker it always gives me trouble. And every year it beats me up!" Bra said trying to crack a joke.

"Your welcome, what's your name?" Cro asked

"Bra, what's yours?" She asked.

"Cro." Cro replied.

"Cro? Did your parents not like you or something?" Bra asked.

"Yeah, they liked me. But they died a long time ago." Cro said not trying to reveal too much about his past to this girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what do you have next,Cro?" Bra asked

"Music." He replied

"Cool! Me TOO!" Bra said "Want to walk me?" She asked

"Yes I'll walk you, I just hope your boyfriend don't mind." He said as they began to walk down the hallway towards the music room.

"Goten? Naw, he's a pussy. Now, my brother is the one you have to watch out for. He's way over protective of me. Same with my father, Vegeta. But it's for good reason." She said with a smile as they reached the Music Room.

Bra and Cro enterd the room. Bra took a seat up in the front row with a bunch of her friends and Cro sat in the back. The Teacher passed out there music books. Cro flipped through his as he got it. It was filled with music notes and stuff. Cro was pretty good at music he was really glad this class was his second class off the morning.

Cro was assigned a guitar for the Class and Bra was assigned the tambourine. They learned how to read and write music in this class. He had played the guitar before but it was a very long time ago and it felt great that he could pick up a guitar again and resume playing music.

The teacher lectured for about 45 minutes about the importance of music and how much it helped the world. He also talked about the importance about song writing and how it helped you when your depressed and how song writing comes from the mind, body and the soul. Cro jotted this down in his notebook. They played music for the remainder of the class and than the bell rang.

Bra looked over at her shoulder and into the back of the room and spotted Cro and flashed him a small smile. He nodded his head and smiled back at Bra. He was tuning his guitar and working out some chord progressions. Bra got up and put her tamberine in her case and slid it into her backpack and she walked over to the door with her friends and she pushed it open gentley.

She walked down a long hallway and came upon some steps and she stepped up them and walked dow another long hallway and she reached her locker she stood there twisting her combonation and she lifted the handle and the locker popped open this time and it didn't hit her in the face this time. She put her backpack in her locker and just than Goten and Trunks were coming down the hallway from their classes and they were talking about something but what it was it was unmakeoutable.

"Hey!" Goten said as he walked up behind of Bra as she was closing her locker's door. He but his hands around her waist and kissed her neck softly and Trunks rolled his eyes as he walked by and headed down towards the lunch room. Bra reached her hands up around Goten's neck she liked when he did this to her and she didn't want him to stop. He didn't want him to stop this ever.

"How was your class?" Goten asked Bra

"It was great." Bra said with a smile.

"That's great, wanna eat outside today?" Goten asked Bra

"Sure, only if this isn't another one of your perverted jokes." Bra said as she slowly pulled away from Goten kissing her neck and spun around so she was facing him.

"NEVER!" Goten said in a joking tone.

Cro Bukar walks out of the Music room with his Guitar in it's case and he is holding on to it by it's handle. The case is black and smooth it looks to be made out of some kind of plastic cloth mesh type of material. But who knows what it's really made out of. He comes to some steps and he walks up them. He got passed some girls who giggled at him and he waved at them politely and than he came to door which leaded to the hallway on the other side. He pushes that door open and steps through it and he sees some students talking in the corner it must be lunch break.


End file.
